Que hable ahora
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Jamás en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso. Pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra, evitando mirar hacia atrás para no ver al grupo de mutantes vestidos de fiesta y sentados en sillas blancas en el jardín de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos". Cherik momento boda.


Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para esto, pero... Feliz Navidad, CS90! Aquí está tu regalo para la actividad "Amigo invisible" del foro Groovy Mutations, espero que me perdones por la tardanza y ojalá te guste. Te juro que quería escribir algo mono y divertido... Not today XD Y encima Erik AQUÍ SÍ que está OoC, aviso. Así que ojalá te quede espíritu navideño y recuerdes que la intención es lo que cuenta XD

Pediste "un cherik momento boda con todos los nervios".

Por supuesto, mil gracias a ConverseBlue por sus correcciones y aportaciones, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda!

Gracias por leer, y recordad que cualquier sugerencia de mejora es bienvenida.

* * *

Jamás en toda su vida había estado tan nervioso. Pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra, evitando mirar hacia atrás para no ver al grupo de mutantes vestidos de fiesta y sentados en sillas blancas en el jardín de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos. Por enésima vez, le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Mística, situada a su lado, enfundada en un vestido de lentejuelas de un color azul verdoso que combinaba a la perfección con su propio tono de azul. Había temido que viniera a su boda con su piel a la vista como le gustaba hacer, pero había decidido vestirse para la ocasión.

—Erik, seguro que no tardará —le susurró la metamorfa con tono tranquilizador, inclinándose un poco hacia él para que no la escucharan el rabino y el sacerdote que iban a oficiar la ceremonia mixta—. Sabes que es tradición que la novia llegue un poco tarde —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Estrechó los ojos, molesto.

—Ya sabes que ninguno es "la novia", y acordamos llegar al mismo tiempo.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco. Ya debería saber que el sentido del humor de su ex jefe solo se aplicaba a los demás y jamás a sí mismo o a circunstancias relacionadas con él.

—Era una broma, tranquilízate.

—¿Que me tranquilice? —se indignó su compañero—. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

—¿Qué podría pasarle? Estamos en el lugar más seguro que puede haber para un grupo de mutantes, y Hank está con él.

Se obligó a reconocer lo acertado de la afirmación de la joven azul, pero era incapaz de dejar de estar preocupado. Charles tenía a gala ser una persona puntual, y no era propio de él hacer esperar. Menos aún en una ocasión tan importante como esta.

—Voy a buscarle —decidió, haciendo ademán de marcharse. Raven le agarró del brazo y le retuvo a su lado.

—Erik, el novio no puede marcharse así por las buenas. Además, cuando llegue Charles y vea que no estás, ¿qué demonios quieres que le diga? —Tenía razón, pero el cuerpo le ardía por el deseo de entrar en acción en lugar de quedarse esperando. Mística suspiró—: Mira, voy a entrar yo a buscarle para que te quedes tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le miró con fijeza hasta que asintió de mala gana—. De verdad que nunca pensé ver así al gran Magneto, nervioso como una colegiala —añadió.

Permaneció en silencio. Tampoco él se había planteado verse en esta situación. Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, de todo lo que él mismo había hecho para separarles… Fue necesario un enemigo común para unirles de nuevo, un enemigo tan poderoso que amenazaba la existencia tanto de humanos como de mutantes, y que requirió los esfuerzos combinados de ambos para poder derrotarle.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar el recuerdo de la batalla contra Apocalipsis y de cómo había cambiado su vida.

* * *

Los recuerdos le asaltaron implacables en cuanto entró en aquella habitación. Percibió algunos cambios, pero en su mayor parte seguía siendo el mismo escenario que en su día fue testigo de sus largas conversaciones y partidas de ajedrez. Los mismos sillones, el escritorio, la cama. Aquella en la que tantas veces había soñado hacer realidad sus más ocultas fantasías, que tenían como protagonista a Charles, el mismo que ahora reposaba recostado entre almohadones, observándole acercarse. El lugar seguía siendo el mismo, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado por completo.

Cuando llegó a su lado, no pudo evitar examinarle de forma minuciosa, casi con cierta ansiedad, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria todos los detalles posibles de Charles. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo habitual, y volvía a tener la expresión de cansancio que había visto en su anterior reencuentro de hace diez años, cuando acudió junto a Logan y Pietro a rescatarle de su encierro en el Pentágono. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules, que no habían perdido detalle de sus movimientos mientras se adentraba en su habitación, habían recuperado el brillo que una vez tuvieron; no el mismo entusiasmo juvenil de cuando se habían conocido, sino uno matizado por la experiencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no eran los mismos, ninguno de los dos. Charles ya no era aquel recién doctorado capaz de tirarse al agua a rescatar a un extraño, y él no era aquel hombre sediento de venganza y dispuesto a todo por lograrla. Habían pasado por mucho durante aquellos años. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que su núcleo permanecía inalterado, sabía que la fe inquebrantable de su viejo amigo en la bondad de las personas seguía allí, al igual que sabía que su odio y su ira seguían acompañándole y lo harían siempre.

Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada. Cuando se conocieron lo primero que pensó fue que era gracioso que alguien como el profesor tuviera el poder de manipular la mente de los demás, cuando tan solo con aquellos ojos podría conseguir lo que quisiera de cualquiera. Por no hablar de su sonrisa. Cuando Charles sonreía, Erik sentía que podría hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Se forzó a no seguir pensando en eso y por el contrario se fijó en el cambio más evidente que se había producido en el telépata desde su último encuentro. Todavía le resultaba extraño que hubiera perdido el cabello. Cuando se habían vuelto a ver, de nuevo había tenido que readaptar todos sus recuerdos de Charles a su nuevo aspecto. Ahora no se trataba de que su pelo hubiera pasado de estar perfectamente cuidado a mostrarse largo y desaliñado, sino que simplemente no estaba. El comentario mordaz había acudido presto a su boca, pero se lo tragó cuando recordó lo orgulloso que su amigo estaba de él. Y sobre todo, cuando recordó cuántas veces él mismo había deseado acariciarlo. Algo se rompió en su interior cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya nunca podría hacerlo. Otra oportunidad perdida más entre ambos. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas eran.

Se vio invadido entonces por la aplastante necesidad de dejar de tirar a la basura oportunidades. A pesar de que no había ninguna marca externa de lo ocurrido, de que sus ojos le decían que Charles se encontraba bien, era muy consciente de la tragedia que había estado a punto de ocurrir, y casi le resultaba insoportable luchar contra el impulso de tocarle, de cerciorarse de que estaba de verdad allí, a su lado. No solo eso, quería, _necesitaba_, comprobar que su mente estaba intacta, sus recuerdos, todo lo que componía la identidad y carácter de la persona que era Charles Francis Xavier, con sus virtudes y también sus defectos. Salvo en aquel momento mágico que compartieron en la mansión en el que le permitió bucear entre sus recuerdos más personales, nunca había querido dejarle entrar en su mente de forma voluntaria. Sin embargo, en aquel instante daría cualquier cosa por sentirle de nuevo. A pesar de lo tópico que resultaba, haber estado a punto de perderle para siempre le había hecho darse cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba realmente.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración. El inglés le miraba con curiosidad, esperando a que dijera algo. Intentó decir alguna frase apropiada, pero parecía haberse quedado mudo. Se aclaró la garganta y se forzó a hablar.

—Charles —logró articular con claridad, casi sin dejar entrever el mar de pensamientos en el que su mente estaba zambullida.

—Hola, Erik —respondió el aludido, con voz baja pero firme.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Todavía me duele la cabeza, pero cada vez menos. —Forzó una sonrisa cansada y añadió—: No te preocupes.

Erik apretó los labios, la frustración creciendo dentro de sí a cada segundo. Era incorregible… Intentando tranquilizarle, cuando debería ser él quien recibiera apoyo y comprensión por su parte. Por una vez, quiso actuar como correspondía y decirle lo que sentía, sin esconderlo como hacía siempre:

—Charles, yo... —Titubeó. Nunca le resultaba fácil pronunciar aquel tipo de palabras, pero era necesario. Su amigo debía saberlo—: Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo por fin, intentando sonar casual, aunque para él no se tratase en absoluto de una frase de conveniencia.

El profesor le miró con extrañeza. Pareció a punto de decir algo, aunque al final se lo guardó para sí.

—Gracias —soltó simplemente, y le dedicó una sonrisa más profunda, más honesta, que hizo que se estremeciera de anhelo y añoranza. Justo así. Esa era la sonrisa por la que podría hacer cualquier cosa, por la que podría incluso… cambiar. Sin embargo, ésta murió en sus labios cuando prosiguió—: ¿Cuándo te marchas?

Le pilló por sorpresa. No era que la pregunta no fuera pertinente, sino que no esperaba que Charles tuviera tan asumido que se iba a ir. Se daba cuenta de que el telépata ni siquiera se había planteado otra opción, y saberlo le dolió un poco. Por supuesto, no podía culparle por pensar de esa forma, sino a sus propios actos, y eso también le dolió.

—Bueno, había pensado que quizá debería quedarme hasta que te encuentres restablecido del todo.

Aquella vez le miró genuinamente sorprendido. Frunció el ceño, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que Hank cuidará de mí, y además ahora que la Escuela está de nuevo en funcionamiento, estoy más acompañado que nunca.

—Lo sé —aclaró Erik, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. Aun así, me gustaría quedarme, si no es molestia.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Erik. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. —Charles lucía desconcertado, como si no pudiese dar crédito a sus palabras—: ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora con el resto de ocasiones en las que me has dejado?

Lo cierto era que ni él mismo sabía cómo explicar lo que le sucedía. Solo sabía que no quería separarse de él. Apocalipsis había estado a punto de destruir la mente de Charles, de borrar por completo su esencia y convertirle en un mero esclavo a su servicio. Habían hablado de ello en muchas ocasiones. Los poderes del telépata le habían fascinado desde el principio y muchas veces discutieron sobre las implicaciones éticas que conllevaban. Sabía que su amigo podía haber elegido cambiar su forma de pensar, borrar todas sus ideas acerca de la supremacía mutante y la lucha contra el homo sapiens, y simplemente ponerle de su lado. Él mismo le había preguntado por qué no lo hacía. Le había dicho con sinceridad que si fuera él lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, habría manipulado las mentes de los demás para lograr sus propósitos. El profesor siempre acababa argumentando acerca del libre albedrío, y a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con muchos de sus razonamientos, le encantaba escucharle hablar durante horas.

Diez años después de aquellas conversaciones, experimentó en carne propia lo que era verse reducido a una marioneta cuando Charles entró en su mente y le obligó a ayudarle a liberarse de los pedazos de estadio que previamente había arrojado sobre él.

Erik era muchas cosas, pero no un hipócrita. Reconocía que él mismo sería capaz de hacerlo: aun sabiendo de primera mano lo que suponía ser manipulado así, sería capaz de utilizar los poderes del otro mutante como una herramienta para lograr sus fines. Pero nunca de forma irreversible, nunca destrozando su mente de la manera en la que pretendía hacerlo Apocalipsis. Estar a punto de ver cómo aquel villano le hacía desaparecer había removido emociones en su interior que ni siquiera se había atrevido nunca a poner en palabras.

No podía engañarse, fue consciente desde el principio de que entre ellos existía una conexión, una atracción, pero nunca había querido reconocer de qué se trataba. Siempre hubo un plan, una meta más elevada que lograr, y nunca consideró la idea de ponerles a ambos por delante.

La voz de Charles interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad:

—En aquella playa te largaste sin preocuparte de en qué estado me encontraba realmente, ni de si podía recibir atención médica adecuada. Pude haber muerto, y te habrías enterado quién sabe cuándo. —A pesar de que su tono seguía siendo calmado, podía ver claramente que se iba enfadando por momentos. Había algo en su voz, un atisbo de las heridas que decir aquello dejaban al descubierto, que le provocó el mismo efecto que un puñetazo—. Y en la Casa Blanca, te marchaste después de tirarme un estadio encima.

—¡Sabía que estabas bien! —exclamó con violencia, sintiendo una molesta necesidad de excusarse—. Me utilizaste para liberarte. Y en Cuba, tú mismo me dijiste que me marchara.

El profesor soltó una breve risa desprovista de alegría.

—Qué obediente eres cuando quieres —se burló con amargura—. En cambio, cada vez que te digo que no hagas algo, no me haces el más mínimo caso.

No respondió. Lo cierto era que no se le ocurría qué podía decir para negar aquello.

—En fin —prosiguió Xavier—, si se trata de mi permiso, lo tienes. Te confirmo que estoy bien y que puedes irte.

—Charles, no lo entiendes. No quiero irme. Quiero estar a tu lado.

—¿Estar a mi lado? —repitió el otro, luciendo profundamente herido; como si encontrase toda la situación sumamente cruel—. Erik, mientras has estado haciendo tu vida lejos de mí, he podido morir un millón de veces. La verdad, no creo que mi bienestar sea algo que te preocupe demasiado.

Abrió la boca, incrédulo. Charles de verdad dudaba de que se preocupara por él.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio. No estar a tu lado es una cosa, pero por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. —El telépata seguía mirándole con el escepticismo escrito en el rostro. Bien, si de verdad no era capaz de verlo por sí mismo, tendría que decírselo de una vez—. Maldita sea, Charles, he estado a punto de ver cómo dejabas de existir delante de mis propios ojos. Y no puedo soportar pensar en esa posibilidad. Saber que existe alguien como tú… Es de las pocas cosas que me hacen pensar que este mundo puede merecer la pena algún día.

Fue el turno de Xavier para quedarse sin palabras. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Su compañero tenía que comprender hasta qué punto se preocupaba por él.

—Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien expresar mis sentimientos —continuó—. Solo se me ocurren dos formas de explicarte lo que quiero decirte.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—La primera sería dejar que entraras aquí. —Se señaló la cabeza.

El profesor puso cara de disgusto.

—Ya sabes que no, Erik. ¿Cuál es la otra?

—Esta. —Por una vez, no reprimió su impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar el rostro de Charles, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus dedos recorrieron los rasgos del telépata con cuidado y adoración, mientras le observaba en silencio, con una expresión solemne, como si estuviera contemplando la obra de arte más exquisita. Charles le miraba con aquellos ojos celestes que desbordaban emociones sin que su dueño pudiera evitarlo. Podía ver claramente cómo se debatía entre el impulso de apartarse y el deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Entonces, simplemente se inclinó hacia él y le besó, tan solo un roce de sus labios en los suyos, pero suficiente para saber que aquello era lo que había estado deseando y negándose a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo—. Esto es lo que siento por ti, Charles —susurró al separarse, sus frentes aún unidas y su mano deslizándose hasta el cuello del inglés—, y, si supiera que tú sientes lo mismo, me quedaría a tu lado para seguir haciendo esto el resto de mi vida.

Xavier cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, y finalmente aferró la mano que le acariciaba para apartarla.

—¿Si siento lo mismo? —repitió—. Debes de estar de broma. Eres tú quien nunca pareciste interesado en mí… de esta forma. Y ahora me dices que te quedarías a mi lado. Pero los dos sabemos que eso es imposible. Nunca vas a renunciar a tus ideales por mí, ni por nadie.

Erik respiró profundamente. ¿Lo haría? ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por él? ¿De verdad dejaría el liderazgo de la Hermandad para quedarse a vivir con él? Sabía que el otro nunca le pediría que abandonara su camino, que debía ser él quien lo decidiera. Era consciente de las implicaciones de su elección, pero también lo era de que sus labios, todo su cuerpo en realidad, clamaban por más, por continuar lo que habían empezado. Había iniciado un camino sin retorno, después de haber probado tan solo una mínima parte de Charles, querría más y más de él. Siempre lo había anhelado, y ahora tenía claro que no quería seguir reprimiéndolo, porque la idea de un mundo donde él no existía era la más terrible que podía concebir.

—¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Me aceptarías? ¿Aceptarías compartir tu vida conmigo? —Volvió a coger una de las manos de Charles entre las suyas—. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

El profesor le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y, la verdad, debía de estarlo, porque lo decía completamente en serio.

* * *

Cuando llegó al ala de la mansión donde se encontraba el cuarto de su hermano, Raven vio a Hank sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hank soltó un suspiro cansado.

—He intentado convencerle de todas las formas posibles, pero se ha encerrado y se niega a salir.

Enarcó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? —Bestia asintió—. Bien, entonces ¿por qué no simplemente tiras la puerta abajo?

Su compañero resopló y se incorporó.

—Soy más partidario del diálogo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, pues parece que dialogar no se te da demasiado bien. —Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla—. ¡Charles! ¿Qué ocurre?

Silencio.

—¡Charles! —insistió.

"No voy a salir, Raven". Se quedó rígida cuando notó su respuesta. "Sabes que odio que hagas esto", le envió con fastidio. "¿Por qué no sales? Erik está preocupado".

"Seguro". Pudo percibir la ironía.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —se enfadó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hank.

—Me está hablando telepáticamente —explicó, y volvió a comunicarse con su hermano por esa vía: "Escucha, ya está bien. Erik te ama y tú a él, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Te ha entrado el miedo escénico?"

"¿Y si con que nos amemos no basta, Raven? ¿Y si se marcha, como las otras veces? Tú no sabes cómo era yo cuando me dejó la primera vez. Ahora había logrado superarlo. No puedo volver a aquello. No sé si quiero acostarme todos los días temiendo que la persona que amo se marche al día siguiente".

—Charles, si nunca vas a ser capaz de pasar página, quizá es mejor que no te cases.

—¡Raven! —exclamó Hank.

—¡No, déjame que se lo diga! ¿Crees que para Erik ha sido fácil tomar la decisión que ha tomado? Y ver cómo cada vez que le miras le sigues echando la culpa de todo. No le estoy defendiendo, pero sé perfectamente cómo se siente porque es como me siento yo misma cuando me miras a mí. Puede que digas que nos has perdonado, pero en el fondo nunca vas a olvidarte de lo que ocurrió en Cuba.

Hubo un rato de silencio y luego se escuchó hablar al inglés:

—Raven, desde luego que os he perdonado por aquello. Pero tienes razón: nunca podré olvidarlo. Que os haya perdonado no significa que no me destroce pensar que puede que en cualquier momento suceda algo que motive a Erik para marcharse otra vez.

—Así que de eso se trata. —La voz del mencionado resonó en el pasillo, sobresaltando a Raven y Hank.

—Te dije que no vinieras. Ya casi hemos terminado, no ocurre nada…

—Por favor, Mística, lo he escuchado todo. Voy a hablar con él, quiera o no.

* * *

Controlar la cerradura fue tan sencillo como siempre. El profesor se encontraba de espaldas a él, observando por la ventana. Se adentró un poco más en el cuarto, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su altura, esperando a que se diera la vuelta. Como no lo hizo, comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte, Charles —le aseguró de forma tajante—. Sé que cuando te pedí que nos casáramos fue una propuesta precipitada, pero ni por un momento me he arrepentido de ella. No tengo palabras para decirte lo feliz que he sido estos meses a tu lado. —En cuanto terminó de decirlo, él mismo se sorprendió de lo cierta que era su aseveración—. Solo espero que tú también lo hayas sido y que me permitas hacerte feliz durante mucho tiempo —terminó con voz más suave.

Su prometido siguió sin darse la vuelta. Empezó a sentirse inquieto. Charles sabía que no era dado a aquellas declaraciones, así que algo así debería haber provocado al menos su sorpresa. Acortó el espacio entre ellos y puso una mano en su hombro, pero ni aun así volvió el rostro hacia él. Lo intentó de nuevo:

—Siempre me sorprendió que siguieras confiando en mí a pesar de todo, incluso sin pedírtelo. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás confiar en mí?

Algo en su tono pareció hacerle reaccionar por fin. Se volvió para mirarle, pero lo que reflejaba su rostro no contribuyó a tranquilizarle, sino todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento, Erik —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con algo parecido al temor.

—Porque no puedo hacerlo. No puedo confiar en ti, porque sé que lo que estás diciendo no es cierto.

Los objetos de metal de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar levemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de su palabra? Respiró hondo, esforzándose por calmarse y contener la respuesta iracunda que iba a soltar. Le observó, tratando de encontrar en su rostro algún significado oculto a lo que acababa de decir. Tenía que tratarse de una broma, aunque albergaba serias dudas de que su prometido quisiera tomarle el pelo en un momento así. No, debía ser un error. O quizá alguien le estaba obligando a decir aquello. Sí, esa explicación tenía sentido. Solo debía conseguir que se lo contara, y juntos podrían solucionarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le apretó ligeramente el hombro—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

El telépata apartó la mirada y pareció dudar por un momento, pero enseguida recuperó su determinación. Giró la silla para situarse frente a él:

—Lo que le he dicho a Raven es parte de la verdad. Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a marcharte. Pero hay algo más. —Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba—. También temo que no lo hagas. —Eso le desconcertó. _¿De qué estaba hablando?—._ Si cumples tu promesa de quedarte a mi lado, te arrepentirás de ello. Tus ideas no han cambiado, y vivir apartado de la acción te duele. Es cierto que has sido feliz durante estos meses, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se acabe la etapa de euforia inicial? Yo te lo diré: empezarás a aburrirte, a pensar en todo aquello a lo que has renunciado por mí, y poco a poco empezarás a sentirte más y más frustrado, y terminarás lamentando tu decisión, e incluso culpándome a mí también por aceptar.

Cuando Xavier terminó, no supo qué decir. No había esperado aquella respuesta, desde luego. Sin embargo, si había algo distintivo de Charles era el preocuparse por los demás antes que por él. Podía entender su punto de vista. Pero lo que le había dicho era cierto: no se arrepentía de haberle elegido y no pensaba dejarle. Además, estaba hablando de un posible futuro, y si algo sabían ellos era que ni siquiera el futuro estaba escrito en tinta indeleble.

—No sabes lo que va a ocurrir más adelante, Charles. Nadie lo sabe. Te estás dejando llevar por tus temores e inseguridades, y es algo normal cuando se va a dar un paso como el que vamos a dar. Tú tampoco puedes asegurarme que nunca vas a hartarte de mí, ¿verdad? —Sonrió ligeramente, esperando que aquello hiciera sonreír también a su compañero.

No funcionó.

—No, en efecto no puedo ver el futuro, pero sí el presente. —El telépata tomó aire antes de continuar—: Entré en tu mente. Anoche, mientras dormías —le confesó sin poder evitar que se le quebrara la voz por la vergüenza. A pesar de que se sentía tremendamente irritado porque hubiera traicionado su confianza, Erik sabía mejor que nadie que debía de haberse sentido muy desesperado e inseguro para recurrir a una opción que solo utilizaba como último recurso, así que decidió dejarle hablar—: He visto estos pensamientos latentes, ocultos debajo de otros más poderosos y prioritarios ahora, pero el germen de lo que te he explicado está ahí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que lleguemos a esa situación. Y, sinceramente, prefiero ahorrárnoslo a los dos. He visto a tanta gente ocultando rencor, insatisfacción, frustración, gente que ha renunciado a sus sueños por otras personas. Al final siempre termina mal. Créeme, si seguimos adelante, tú no serás feliz, y yo no lo seré tampoco sabiendo que soy la causa de tu infelicidad.

Qué iluso había sido pensando que todo iba a ser tan sencillo. Borrar toda su existencia anterior y comenzar una nueva vida junto a Xavier, ese era el plan. Pero nadie puede huir de sí mismo. No podía negar que sus dudas estaban fundamentadas. Tenía que darle la razón en que en ocasiones lamentaba no seguir siendo el líder de la Hermandad. Era una parte de su personalidad que no podía dejar de lado tan fácilmente. Él era Erik, es cierto, y amaba a Charles sobre todas las cosas. Pero también era Magneto, y no reconocerlo era como afirmar que no necesitaba respirar para vivir. Negar la realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía rendirse tan pronto. Aunque fuera Magneto y lo siguiera siendo el resto de su vida, seguro que podían encontrar una solución. Quería a Charles, le había costado tanto tiempo reconocerlo… No podía renunciar a él ahora.

—Charles, todo el mundo renuncia a algo alguna vez en su vida —aseguró—. Las renuncias a las que te refieres son un precio muy pequeño en comparación con estar al lado del hombre que amo.

Por un momento, la voluntad de su pareja pareció flaquear, pero solo fue una ilusión.

—Lo siento, Erik —repitió—. Ya lo he decidido. No voy a casarme contigo. Es mejor así.

La calma con la que habló le heló la sangre. Le conocía y sabía que aquel era el tono que indicaba que había tomado una decisión y nada de lo que pudiera decir le haría cambiar de opinión. Sintió deseos de gritar o ponerse a romper cosas. Sería muy sencillo atraer todo el metal de la mansión y retorcerlo hasta lograr formas imposibles. Apretó los dientes. Sería muy sencillo, pero ¿qué lograría con ello? Cerró los ojos un instante.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. No puedo obligarte a casarte conmigo en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad? —dijo con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz, a pesar de que se sentía como si estuviera volando y de repente sus poderes desaparecieran y cayera en picado.

—Es lo mejor para todos, Erik. —Charles parecía aliviado de que no hubiera montado una escena de las suyas.

De repente, una voz interrumpió su conversación.

—Venga ya, tíos. ¿Cómo que no hay nada más que decir? ¿Cómo que es lo mejor para todos? ¿Esto es todo lo que vais a luchar por vuestro amor, después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos?

Ambos se miraron y se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación y que no había revelado su presencia hasta ese momento.


End file.
